


Eeny Meany Miney Moe

by Missy



Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppet Show: Pigs in Space
Genre: Crack, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Clones agogo!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Eeny Meany Miney Moe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horchata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchata/gifts).



There were exactly three Piggys and four Links roaming the bridge, and Julius had no idea how to tackle the problem. If he blasted them, there was the risk of killing the wrong person. If he yelled at them, he might scare them into hiding and create an even bigger issue. The Piggies were easy to separate - he threw a pin-up of a handsome frog into the center of the room and any Piggy that didn't go for it was blasted.

"Let's solve this scientifically!" he said. "Whoever can tell me the coefficient of static friction is!"

One of the Links brightened up. "Oh! I know! The coefficient of static friction is the ratio of the maximum static friction force between the surfaces in contact before movement commences to the normal force!"

He blasted that Link to particles.

"Wow, how did you know it was really me?" Link asked.

"I'll tell you later," Julius said.


End file.
